1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a triac having a multilayer semiconductor body which is arranged between two electrodes, in which a first layer forms the p-base layer of a first thyristor and a p-emitter layer of a second thyristor, a second layer represents the n-base layers of both thyristors and a third layer forms the p-emitter layer of the first and the p-base layer of the second thyristor, and in which the n-emitter layer of the first thyristor is included in the first layer and the n-emitter layer of the second thyristor is included in the third layer, and to a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Triacs of the type generally mentioned above are known, for example, from the book "Thyristor Physics" by Adolph Blicher, Springer Verlag, Berlin, 1976, pp. 133, FIG. 11.2, and exhibit the disadvantage that they can only be employed given low commutation-dU/dt values. If the voltage applied to the electrodes changes very quickly in the proximity of its zero crossing, then controlled switching operations are no longer possible.